Quand les rêves deviennent réalité
by aerogirl84
Summary: Harvey se retrouve dans une situation où ses crises d'angoisses reviennent et il doit trouver une solution pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

 _C'est ma première fiction sur Suits, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _L'action se situe à la saison 6. Mike est sorti de prison et tiré d'affaire._

 _N'hésitez_ _pas a me laisser un commentaire, je suis en train d'écrire la suite alors ça motive d'autant plus._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

La porte vitrée de son bureau n'était pas fermée et il entendait l'ascenseur qui sonnait dans le silence signifiant le départ de Louis ou de Jessica.

Harvey se leva, mis un vinyle sur son tourne disque et se servit un whisky sans glace. Il retourna a son bureau mais tourna son fauteuil vers la baie vitrée, regardant les lumières des buildings en se massant la nuque.

« Encore là? » dit une voix dans son dos.

Harvey pivota sur son fauteuil pour tomber dans le regard perçant de sa secrétaire qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Enfin, les yeux seraient mentir car il repéra bien avant ses jambes fines qui disparaissaient sous le tissu d'une robe noire qui enveloppaient ses courbes de façon divine. Ce petit moment d'examen ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la belle jeune femme qui s'en amusa en esquissant un sourire taquin.

« Pris en flagrant délit » dit-elle

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que les femmes portent de belles robes en principe ? » répondit-il en lui renvoyant un sourire charmeur.

Donna se s'approcha de lui et bu une gorgée de son verre avant de s'assoir sur le bureau pour lui faire face. Ses jambes se croisèrent et Harvey bu une gorgé à son tour. Que ce soit sa tenue, son parfum ou la proximité de sa peau à 10 cm de sa main, il avait du mal à ne pas se laisser troubler par la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé Harvey. Tu m'avais manqué. » Dit-elle en descendant du bureau et en s'éloignant de lui.

Harvey sentit un « mais » pointer à l'horizon et une angoisse sourde vient gonfler dans son cœur. Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit son amie en deux enjambées pour se trouver face à elle.

« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda t'il inquiet

« Harvey, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas rester avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Harvey regarda sa silhouette fine marcher dans le couloir et sa tête se mit à tourner et son cœur à palpiter. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. Elle ne pouvait pas juste repartir et l'abandonner à nouveau. Il sentit qu'il allait s'effondrer lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenseur le réveilla, en sueur. Il se leva en urgence pour vomir son diner de la veille et appela sa psychologue dès qu'il fut en mesure de parler

* * *

« Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé » conclut Harvey à la fin de son récit

Paula Agard pencha la tête sur le côté, et Harvey aurait pu jurer voir un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

«Content de voir que ma situation vous amuse Docteur » râla-t-il

« Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de vous Harvey, mais ce que vous vivez était inévitable »

Harvey haussa les épaules dans un geste d'incompréhension.

« D'après ce que vous m'avez dit en arrivant, votre partenaire Mike est enfin sorti d'affaire après des mois de stress intenses qui vous ont accaparé l'esprit à 100%. Une période qui a signé le retour de votre secrétaire sans que vous ayez a trop vous préoccuper ni l'un ni l'autre des conséquences de ce retour, trop concentrés à sauver les fesses de vos amis. »

La jeune femme arrêta son monologue pour laisser à son patient le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Et contrairement à son habitude, ce dernier sembla ébranlé par cette prise de conscience.

« Vous pensez que ma crise de panique est dû au fait qu'elle pourrait de nouveau me quitter ? » murmura t'il comme pour lui-même.

Rien que de prononcer cette phrase fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque et il se sentait perdre pied de nouveau.

« Calmez-vous Harvey , ordonna la psy en voyant le mal être s'installer sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle, rien de tout cela n'est arrivé pour le moment »

« Pour le moment… ça va me rassurer ça ! »Railla-t-il

« Harvey, y a-t-il quelque chose de changé entre le moment de votre séparation et aujourd'hui ? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, je mentirais en disant qu'elle pourrait ne pas reprendre la même décision »

Après un instant de réflexion, Harvey pensa à sa discussion avec Donna au restaurant et malgré lui, son ton devient plus cassant.

« Nous ne sommes plus dans la même situation, elle a un homme dans sa vie. » Lâcha-t-il

Paula pris quelques secondes pour se remémorer le rêve de son patient, cherchant quoi faire de cette nouvelle information, et l'impact qu'elle aurait pu avoir dans le subconscient d'Harvey. Elle se demanda soudain si Harvey ne se cachait pas derrière de fausses excuses pour ne pas voir l'évidence que dans son rêve, la jeune femme partait simplement à un rendez-vous galant.

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé que votre crise est dû au risque de la perdre à cause de cet homme ? » tenta-t-elle

« Arrêtez vos conneries ! Je suis venu car j'ai eu peur que les crises recommencent et je voulais de l'aide, pas pour entendre des inepties. » Répondit Harvey en réagissant au quart de tour, ce qui donna la certitude au médecin qu'elle avait touché le fond du problème.

Harvey se mit debout, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, tournant furieusement comme un lion en cage.

« Tant que Donna est avec moi, le reste est sans aucune importance, c'est clair ? » cria t'il

Le docteur Agard secoua la tête, et se mis à ranger ses affaires, signalant la fin de la séance. Malgré tout, elle rappela son patient au moment où il allait passer la porte.

« Harvey. Donna est déjà votre secrétaire. La seule raison qui pourrait la faire partir c'est si elle est toujours amoureuse de vous. Et votre rêve ainsi que votre accès de colère à l'instant me prouve bien que ce qui vous fait vraiment peur, c'est que ce ne soit plus cas… »

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et ma profonde gratitude à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un review. Je suis touchée._

 _Deuxième et avant dernière chapitre._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierais autant si ce n'est plus_

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet qui emmena Harvey du cabinet de sa psychologue au travail, il lui fut impossible de penser à autre chose qu'a cette dernière phrase. Tout cela était trop absurde ! Donna avait eu des aventures avec une tripotée d'homme (le contraire l'aurait d'ailleurs vraiment étonné vu le physique avantageux de sa secrétaire) et il n'avait jamais trouvé à redire tant que son travail ne s'en trouvait pas lésé.

Sa crise ne pouvait pas avoir de rapport avec le petit ami de son assistante et encore moi sur des sentiments qu'il était certain de ne pas éprouver pour elle. Il avait peur qu'elle reparte, c'est tout et il allait faire en sorte d'avoir une réponse à cette angoisse rapidement afin de pouvoir laisser tout cela derrière lui.

« On est arrivé monsieur » lui dit Ray en arrêtant la voiture en bas de l'immeuble en verre.

Harvey salua son chauffeur d'une tape sur l'épaule et lui dit de prendre sa journée. A peine était-il sortit de l'ascenseur que Jessica le hélait, lui expliquant qu'un nouveau client Oh combien important pour faire monter les comptes de l'entreprise, devenait sa priorité jusqu'à signature d'un contrat entre sa firme et leur cabinet.

Chasser de nouveau client n'avait jamais effrayé Harvey, et c'est d'un pas conquérant qu'il se dirigea dans son bureau où il trouva Donna, l'attendant avec un dossier à la main.

« Tu as rendez-vous à 14h30 au bureau de Kramer, qui selon sa secrétaire Phyllis, est assez retord pour te faire tourner en bourrique jusqu'au soir. » Dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

« Ah ! Radio-secrétaire ça faisait longtemps »

« Moque toi et je ne te sors plus d'affaire lorsque Louis te proposera un énième bain de boue »

Harvey déglutit en faisant la moue. La vue de son collègue plongé dans un liquide poisseux lui donnait toujours des frissons de dégout, ce que ne semblait pas ignorer la jeune femme en face de lui qui reprit son briefing.

« Je disais donc… tu as quelques heures pour te préparer et je t'ai laissé une note à la fin du dossier, quelques bricoles pour que tu puisses finir tout ça pas trop tard et que Ray puisse rentrer dormir chez lui. »

Harvey se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir donné sa journée à son chauffeur aujourd'hui

« Un taxi sera pl… » Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Harvey, Harvey, Harvey. Quand apprendras-tu ? »

Elle secouait la tête en faisant voler ses boucles colorées, dépitée de le voir s'étonner encore de sa capacité à anticiper chacun de ses besoins.

« Ray t'attendra en bas à 13h45 et estime toi heureux qu'il m'appelle lorsque tu lui annonces d'un seul coup qu'il peut prendre sa journée. Au boulot Power ! Fais marcher ton Mojo »

* * *

Finalement, ce ne fut pas tout une soirée mais trois jours entiers de travail qui attendirent Donna et Harvey. Monsieur Kramer, sous ses airs de Papi sans toute sa tête était d'une redoutable minutie et passa son temps à prendre, reprendre et réécrire tous les termes de chaque contrat qu'Harvey lui ramenait. Profitant du même coup pour le laisser gérer une plainte qui courrait contre lui afin de tester ses performances.

Trois jours où ni lui, ni sa secrétaire ne comptèrent leurs heures subissant la pression d'une Jessica Pearson attendant avec impatience des résultats.

Le point positif à cette occupation de tous les instants résidait dans le fait qu'Harvey ne fit aucun rêve ni aucune crise d'angoisse. Il voyait Donna se démener, comprenant les enjeux pour le cabinet d'amener de l'argent et des clients dans leur portefeuille. Elle n'avait pas émis la moindre objection à chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé de rester tard pour finir de taper un compte rendu, ou d'envoyer un mail à qui de droit pour obtenir l'annulation des charges qui pesaient sur leur futur client.

Lorsque Kramer apposa enfin sa signature au bas de tous les documents qui constituaient son contrat définitif, un soupir de soulagement manqua d'échapper à Harvey. Après des salutations d'usages, il accompagna l'homme d'âge mûr jusqu'à l'ascenseur, lui offrant une dernière poignée de main.

Il jeta un regard satisfait dans le bureau de Jessica qui lui répondit par un simple sourire qu'il pouvait décrire comme « Tu as bien travaillé. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » et continua son chemin jusqu'à son antre.

Il s'arrêta devant Donna, ravissante dans sa robe rose pâle, lui donnant les papiers récemment signés qui leur avait pris autant de leur temps et elle s'éclipsa rapidement afin d'aller ranger aux archives ce nouveau précieux contrat.

* * *

Une fois dans son bureau Harvey réalisa qu'il était à peine 18h, la soirée était à lui et il allait commencer par un bon verre.

La première gorgée lui brûla agréablement la gorge, laissant un parfum fruité sur sa langue. Un whisky japonais, une merveille. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Harvey était confiant comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Donna ne partirais plus jamais, ils avaient retrouvés la complicité, leur ambiance de travail. Pendant trois jours elle avait tant donné pour lui qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute. L'absence de crise était une preuve de plus qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

La fatigue aidant, il ferma les yeux, entendant à peine l'ascenseur qui sonnait annonçant le départ de Jessica au bout du couloir.

Il sursauta presque en entendant la voix chaude de Donna.

« Encore là ? » Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'appuyait nonchalamment contre la porte ouverte

Harvey sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il n'osait pas se retourner, la peur de voir la jeune femme dans une robe noire ultra sexy se mit à l'angoisser.

« Harvey ? Ça va ? »

Donna s'approcha, inquiète de l'absence de réponse de son patron et s'apprêtait à contourner le bureau pour le rejoindre lorsqu'il fit pivoter son siège.

« Oui ça va, je… »

Au moment où il vit son assistante, debout de l'autre côté de sa table de travail il ne put finir sa phrase. Certes elle ne portait pas la robe noire de son rêve, mais le frisson qui lui fit hérisser les poils de bras lui indiqua qu'il aurait surement mieux valu pour sa santé mentale que ce soit le cas.

En effet, la robe rose avait été remplacée par un pantalon de cuir noir qui s'ajustait si bien à ses jambes qu'on eut dit qu'il avait été cousu directement sur elle et un top au décolleté bien trop prononcé pour qu'il s'attarde dessus sans avoir l'air suspect. Harvey s'empressa de remonter son exploration jusqu'à son visage ou il lui sembla ne pas pouvoir le détacher de ses lèvres pulpeuses qui brillaient d'un éclat rosé absolument envoutant.

Nom de Dieu il n'était qu'un homme et le frisson de désir qui glissait le long de sa nuque le lui rappelait ardemment.

Donna sentit son cœur battre plus vite devant le regard que lui lançait Harvey. Elle pouvait sans peine suivre le chemin de ses yeux qui exploraient chaque nouvelle courbe de son corps, devenant plus fiévreux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur sa bouche qu'elle se força à ne pas mordiller.

Le moment où leur yeux allait se rencontrer devenait imminent et la gêne qui s'installerait alors, tout aussi embarrassante.

« Je venais juste te dire que j'étais ravie que ça se passe comme ça entre nous. Tu m'avais manqué Harvey et notre collaboration également» dit-elle en forçant sur un sourire qu'elle espérait léger.

L'avocat sembla sortir d'un rêve pour replonger dans un autre. Il aurait juré que c'était presque les mêmes mots, le même sourire et de sa part le même désir. Mais il ne put pas pousser ses réflexions plus loin que déjà Donna commençait à s'éloigner vers la porte. Il sentait le vertige et la nausée approcher, à moins que ce ne soit le whisky.

Elle allait partir et il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi son angoisse était en train de remonter alors qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle été ravie de retravailler pour lui.

« Ou tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il en la rejoignant, une sorte d'urgence dans la voix

Donna observa pendant plusieurs secondes son interlocuteur, attendant qu'il comprenne de lui-même plutôt que d'avoir à lui dire _« je sors avec mon petit ami qui tire la tronche depuis trois jours car je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour lui»_

« Harvey, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Tu comprends que je ne peux pas rester, n'est-ce pas ? » Essaya-t-elle encore une fois

 _S'il te plait Harvey, tu vois bien que je suis habillée pour sortir. Ne me pousse pas à te dire pour qui je suis dans cette tenue quand je me souviens encore de la tête que tu as fait quand je t'ai dit son prénom la dernière fois_ pensa-t-elle.

Donna serait capable de décrire l'instant même où la lumière se fit dans la tête d'Harvey. Son regard s'éclaira et il sembla la regarder comme si c'était une nouvelle personne qui lui faisait face.

Il la détailla comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et l'examen de sa tenue qui lui avait donné autant de plaisir fut accompagné cette fois pas une haine profonde à chaque fois qu'il imaginait l'homme avec qui elle passerait la soirée en profiter.

Donna déglutit difficilement en le voyant poser son regard sur ses lèvres à nouveau. Cette fois elle ne put empêcher le réflexe de la mordiller ignorant que ce que ce simple geste allait déclencher.

A suivre


End file.
